Rosalina vs Amy
Rosalina vs Amy is Maisy929’s fifth DBX. Description Season 1 Episode 5! Mario vs Sonic! Two of the most popular side characters of their respective franchises go head to head. Can Amy hammer through her opposition, or will Rosalina make star bits out of her? Fight Eggman was trying to conquer the world again, what a surprise. Anyway, Sonic and his crew, along with Amy had broken into his main base to take him down. Just as they confronted him, he revealed a new invention, a teleporter with which he hit Amy with, teleporting her to the Comet Observatory. Rosalina, thinking that the hedgehog was an intruder, wasted no time in confronting her. Amy, realizing that the princess had hostile intentions, pulled out her hammer in a fighting stance. HERE WE GO! Amy leaped into the air and attempted to bring her hammer down on Rosalina’s head, but Rosalina was able to comfortably dodge the swing, however Amy pressed the attack, bring Rosalina down to a knee with a hit to the leg. Amy swung her hammer down in an attempt to crush Rosalina‘s skull, but Rosalina bounced several Star Bits off her head before sweeping her legs out and hitting her with a halo. Amy landed hard, but had to dodge a Luma launched at her after she got up. Amy backflipped through the air, using her acrobatic skills to dodge Star Bits and jabs from Rosalina’s wand before landing behind her and hammering her in the back, sending her flying through the air. Amy went to finish her opponent off with a spin dash, only for a Luma to bravely intercept the attack and take it itself. Lumas then swarmed the pink hedgehog, punching and kicking her before attempting to wrestle the hammer from her. Amy was able to free herself from the star-like creatures, and knocked several down with a homing attack. She went to finish the rest off, but Rosalina had gained her bearings by then and grabbed her from behind, blasting her in the face with magic before kicking her through the air. Amy was able to rebound, using a wall as leverage to bounce off of Rosalina’s head with a homing attack. Rosalina stumbled, clutching her head, but was quick enough to dodge a hammer swing aimed for her skull. She was not quick enough, however, to dodge the hit to her stomach, a sickening crunch echoing out as the swing broke at least one of her ribs. Rosalina slammed into the wall, groaning as she coughed up blood. She tried to get up and raise her wand, but Amy kicked it out of her hand before punching her in the stomach, causing the cosmic princess to cry out in pain and fall over. Amy finally decided enough was enough and went to bust her head open, but something was pulling her back, Rosalina, using the last of her strength, had managed to grab her wand and summon a Grand Star, which managed to suck in the hedgehog, leaving nothing but her shoes and hammer behind. Rosalina collapsed to the ground, completely overcome by fatigue and her injuries. Conclusion And the winner is: Rosalina!Category:Maisy929 Category:Mario Characters vs Sonic Characters Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights